The specification relates to estimating journey destinations. In particular, the specification relates to estimating journey destinations based on one or more crowd-sourced popularity factors.
Existing technologies may estimate a journey destination for a user when the user takes on a journey. For example, existing technologies may use machine learning techniques to estimate a journey destination for a user based on the user's frequent trips. However, if the user is traveling in an unfamiliar area or in an unfamiliar route, existing technologies may fail to estimate journey destinations for the user.